Emission Impossible for anything
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: Lilly and Carley get pregnant by Lee and Mark, Rated T for some guns, rude humor, and maybe some blood. and the image belongs to the rightful owners.
1. Chapter 1

It has been a while when Lilly runs the group until spring was here and Mark has been datting Lilly for a while now and Carley has been datting Lee for a while too and very soon they will get married and have children of their own.

Mark and Lilly were at McDonalds eatting 3 big macs.

"Lilly?"

"yes, Mark?" asked Lilly as she was taking a bite out of her big mac.

"I want to talk this with you, for a long time and their wasn't a good time to tell you." Mark said to Lilly.

"ok, what is it?"

"well, we've been hanging out, datting; and other things like that, but their is something I want to do with you."

"ok, what is it you want to tell me?" asked Lilly as she was having a slip of her pop.

"I want to marry you, I want to live the rest of my life with you; not because we have to, I want to do this beacause we want to, and I wanna live with you Lilly." Mark said.

"awww, sure I'll marry you; when our wedding day comes." Lilly said as she kissed Mark on the lips.

At A&W

Carley and Lee were hanging out at A&W having fun.

"Carley, can I talk to you." Lee asked Carley.

"sure, what is it?"

"I want to say this for a while, you remember saying that I was a killer and I had a wife back then."

"yeah, what about it?" asked Carley.

"well, I was thinking that; I have no wife with me anymore." Lee repiled to Carley "so I was wondering, if you can be my new wife?"

"sure, I loved you that much anyway; I was gonna ask you this for a while." Carley said to Lee.

"that's, when our wedding day comes."

"yeah right." Carley said.

In fall

Larry and the other boys were planing Lilly and Mark's wedding at the St, John's dairy Andrew and Danny were getting things ready.

"wow, I can't belive it; my daughter is getting married." Larry said he was so happy for Lilly for all these years Larry was looking a boyfriend for Lilly and she had found one.

"yeah, is everything ready boys?" asked Brenda.

"everything is almost done." said Danny as he got the seats all done.

"wow, this looks great." Carley said looking around the place "once Lilly and Mark sees this, they are going to love it."

"I'm sure they will Carley."

2 months later

After 2 months that Lilly and Mark are married and Carley and Lee are married it was going every well with the 2 new couples and they were getting along just fine.

One night Lilly took a birth controol pill and see if she can get through this without anything going wrong Lilly then she took off her shirt and her stuff and was only in her bed sheets she was waitting on the bed for Mark.

"Mark, hurry up; I want to have a baby, you're the only one who can do this with me!" Lilly yelled as Mark came into the room took off his stuff and got on the bed with the bed sheets on him and got on top of Lilly and started kissing her.

Lilly wanted to do this for a while now so she then got on top of Mark and was still kissing him.

At 2 am

It was 2 am in the morning and Lilly was asleep but she was hopping for something to happen she was so happy.

A month later

Carley and Lee were kissing in bed and something with Lilly was going to happen every soon.

"ohh Lee. That was so amazing, we'll get a child in me in no time." Carley said to Lee.

"yeah, I hope so too Carley."

end of chapter 1

**So what will happen to Carley and Lilly?**

**A. Will Lilly and Carley get morning sickness?**

**B. Will Kenny, Larry and Katjaa find out before Lee and Mark will?**

**Or C. Clemntine and Duck may slove this mystery first?**

**2 of 3 asnwsers will be sloved.**


	2. Chapter 2

Lilly was 2 months pregnant and Carley is a month pregnant and they didn't know that they are pregnant yet.

Lilly was eatting cookies and Carley was eatting her breatfast was apple some gronola and 6 omins.

Then Lilly felt sick to her stomach.

"Lilly, what is wrong?" asked Larry.

"Oh dad, I'm not feeling that good..." Lilly said then she throwed up on the toilet.

"maybe you have the flu."

"yeah dad, you maybe right; I'll lie down." LIlly said as she went to go lie down.

Few minutes later

Lee and Carley were talking until Carley started to feel sick to her stomach.

"oh...god.." Carley groan.

"Carley, are you ok?"

"oh Lee, my stomach is not agreeing with me..." Carley said until she threwed up on Lee.

"oh Lee. I'm so sorry, what is wrong with me?"

Then Lilly came upstairs throwing up too.

"what is wrong with you girls?" asked Lee.

"we're not sure." Carley said as she barfted.

"we better we Katjaa, she may know what to do." Lilly said as she throwed up too.

At the RV

Katjaa was watching Duck and Clemntine with Kenny until they saw Lee with Lilly and Carley.

"hi Lee, what happened to Carley and Lilly?" asked Katjaa seeing the sick faces on Lilly and Carley.

"our stomachs were..." said Lilly as she was throwing up again.

"what Lilly means is, out tummies are disagreeing with our food we ate..." Carley said as she was throwing up again.

"oh dear Katjaa. What is up with the girls?" asked Kenny.

"I'll better do some pregnancy tests Kenny," Katjaa said to her husband "they maybe the signs of when pregnancy maybe happening."

"yeah, we're thinking about that too." said Carley as she stopped throwing up.

Few minutes later

Lee and Mark were talking about Lilly and Carley actting weird and why.

Then Carley, Lilly and Katjaa came out of the RV smiling.

"so?" asked Mark.

"is Carley and Lilly ok?"

"yes, they are fine." Katjaa tolled the boys.

"yeah, I'm feeling a bit better." said Carley.

"same here." said Lilly.

"well, I have to tell you this; Carley and Lilly are pregnant." Katjaa said smiling.

"it worked, I can't belive it worked." said Lee.

"so Lee, what is up with Carley and Lilly?" asked Clementine as she jumpped on Lee's lap.

"Carley and Lilly, they are pregnant Clementine." said Lee.

"and you'll and Duck will soon, have new friends to play with." said Carley as she was texting someone on her phone.

"yeah! that is so cool." Duck said as he heard that Lilly and Carley are pregnant.

end of chapter 2

**So what will happen next in the next part of The Walking Dead.**

**A. The zombies will try to attack the motel for Lilly and Carley's babies.**

**B. Will Mark, Danny, and Andrew fight the zombies?**

**Or C. Will the babies be born healthy?**

**2 of 3 will be anwsered.**


	3. Chapter 3

Lilly was now 3 months pregnant and Carley is now 2 months pregnant.

That morning Lilly woke up and saw that Carley was not in bed.

"Carley?, CARLEY!?" shrieked Lilly as she ran outside to see Carley eatting her breakfast while watching Clementine and Duck.

"oh god, Calrey. What just happened?" asked Lilly "I fought you were gone."

"well, my stomach woke me up; I can't stop feeling hungry."

"yeah, mine is like that too." Lilly said to Carley "this is always happen to most women, when they are pregnant."

Then Carley's stomach growled loudly at her that made Lilly feel scared.

"what was that? Carley is it one of the walkers trying to get in?" asked Lilly feeling very scared as she holded her gun.

"Lilly stay calm; and put the gun down girl, it was just my stomach."

"oh, sorry Carley; I didn't know that." said Lilly.

Few hours later

Lilly, Carley, Lee, Danny, Andrew and Mark were walking in the forest they were talking about things to do when they get back to the motel.

Then they heard a loud roar.

"it's the walkers, RUN GUYS!" shouted Lilly as she and Carley with Lee and Mark ran with them while Danny and Andrew were shooting the walkers to give their friends some time to get back.

Mark and Lee tolled the girls to get back to the motel while they helpped Danny and Andrew fight off the walkers.

Few hours later

Lilly and Carley were worried about the two boys then Lee and Mark came to Lilly and Carley.

"Lee, you're ok." Carley said as she hugged him Lilly hugged Mark too.

"so, what happened to Danny and Andrew?" asked Lilly

"girls don't worry, they're fine." Lee said.

"wow, I fought something bad happened to them," Carley said "and me and Lilly; are glad that you two are ok too."

"yeah, us too."

Then Katjaa came with Kenny to the two couples.

"hey guys." Kenny said.

"hi Kenny." said Mark and Lilly at the same time.

"hi Katjaa." said Lee and Carley at the same time.

"so, we've been working on a dance party." Kenny said as Katjaa then turned off the lights Mark, Carley and Lee were dancing Clementine was seeing Lilly not dancing.

"come on Lilly, dance for your husband and your best friend." Clementine crouged Lilly.

"I can't."

"yes you can Lilly." Clementine said.

"I mean; I don't feel like it." said Lilly.

"come on turst me, it will be fun."

"ok ok Clementine, maybe just a little." said Lilly as she danced with Carley, Mark, and Lee to the music.

End of chapter 3

**So that was a close call when Danny and Andrew were almost killed what will happen next?**

**A. Will Lilly's stomach get bigger?**

**B. Will Lilly's baby kick for the first time?**

**Or C. Will the zombies came to the motel?**

**2 of 3 will be answered**


	4. Chapter 4

Lilly is now 4 months pregnant and the baby is growing in her tummy Carley is now 3 months pregnant and her morning sickness is going away.

One morning Lilly woke up had her shower, brush her teeth, brush her hair and as she looked in the miror while getting dress as she put on her belt she saw that it was getting a little too tight she knew that her stomach was getting larger.

Lilly went outside to watch for walkers until Carley came up too.

"hi Lilly."

"hi Carley."

"so how's the baby?" asked Carley.

"oh, it's doing great; my stomach is getting bigger." said Lilly then Carley came closer to Lilly and saw her big stomach.

"yeah, I notice that when I got up here."

"yeah; I notcie it when I woke up." said Lilly.

"hey girls, breatfast time!" called Katjaa as Carley and Lilly went back down from the RV.

Few hours later

Katjaa was working on something while Lilly and Carley were sleeping.

"mom, I just fought of something..." said Duck as he was coming in the RV.

"ssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...Duck, Carley and Lilly are sleeping; we don't want to wake them up." Katjaa warned Duck.

"sorry."

"now Duck, I said you are not allowed in here when the girls are sleeping." said katjaa.

"sorry mom, but why are they sleeping; a few hours a day?" asked Duck.

"I'll tell you this, Carley and Lilly are pregnant; and I need to keep an eye on them incase if something goes wrong."

"I understand that mom." Duck said to his mother.

"good, now go play with Clementine for a while." Katjaa tolled her son.

"Ok."

Few days later

Lilly was almost through her 4th month of pregnancy.

"wow Lilly, you're working hard getting stregth for the baby; when it's time to give birth." Katjaa giggled.

"yeah, Carley will be the same thing soon." Lilly said.

"like yeah Lilly, I'm so happy to have my first child." said Carley until Lilly felt something had pressed on her stomach Lilly rested her hand on her stomach.

"Lilly what's wrong?" asked Katjaa looking worried.

"nothing's wrong, I felt my baby kick for the first time."

"wow, can I feel Lilly?" asked Carley.

"yes." said Lilly as Carley felt Lilly's unborn baby kicking.

"can I feel too?" asked Katjaa.

"sure Katjaa, go ahead."

Then Katjaa can feel kicking too.

"I felt it." said Katjaa.

Then Mark and Lee came back from work on the zombie killing.

"so, what are you girls doing?" asked Lee.

"Mark, our baby is kicking for the first time; do you wanna feel?" asked Lilly blinking her eyes.

"sure."

"ok."

Then Lee and Mark felt Lilly's baby kicking too it felt good.

"it's relaxing." said Mark.

"yeah Mark; but not my son, when I was pregnant with him." Katjaa teasted, Lee and the others laughed.

Few minutes later

Kenny was making dinner with his helper Duck making pizza.

"ok Duck, watch daddy now." Kenny said as he toss the pizza in the air and back on his hand he did it a few times until the dough for the pizza landed on Kenny's hat.

"hahaha; daddy you're so funny"

"what is so funny Duck?" asked Katjaa as she, Lilly and Carley came in.

"dad is being silly, the pizza dough is on his hat; and his head." Duck laughed.

"hahahahahaha, Kenny honey; stop playing with your food." Katjaa said.

"I wasn't Katjaa, the dough landed on my head."

"oh, I see."

Later that night

Lilly and Carley were sleeping that night dreaming about their children when they are born.

In Lilly's dream

Lilly passed out she was in teh RV seeing Katjaa holding a baby in her hands.

"it's a girl Lilly," said Katjaa as she was looking at the baby girl "oh, aren't you the sweetest little baby girl; I ever did see." then Katjaa gave the baby girl to Mark.

"hey little girl, she looks like Lilly." said Mark making faces for his new daughter.

"meet your dad, he's not crazy as he looks." said Lilly then a walker bit Mark that scared the baby girl to death.

End of Lilly's dream

Lilly woke up breathing very hard she was almost into tears it was 2 am in the morning carley was still asleep then Carley opened her eyes a little bit to see Lilly awake.

"what's wrong Lilly? are you ok?" she asked.

"I...I just had a bad dream Carley; I dreamed that my husband was killed by walker.." Lilly sobbed Carley gave Lilly a hug.

"it's ok Lilly, that is never going to happen; if it did I would shoot every walker until they are dead."

"thanks Carley, I always count on you for that." Lilly said.

End of chapter 4

**So what will happen next?**

**A. Will Carley feel her baby kick for the first time?  
**

**B. Will Lilly's dream happen for real?**

**Or C. Will Doug feel jealous of Carley being pregnant?**

**2 of 3 will be answered**


	5. Chapter 5

Lilly is now 5 months pregnant and Carley is now 4 months pregnant and their babies are still getting ready to be born and Carley's stomach is getting bigger like Lilly's.

Lilly and Katjaa were in the motel playing with Clementine and Duck until Katjaa came out of the RV looking sad.

"Katjaa, what's wrong?" asked Lilly looking at Katjaa.

"yeah, tell us Katjaa; what is the matter?" asked Carley.

"well, I have to tell you girls this; but it will be hard to tell you," Katjaa said "Brenda who works at the dairy farm well, she is very sick and is at the hospital with her sons, I'm not sure if she would make it or not."

"oh, that's sad."

"yes, I know." Katjaa said to Carley.

Few days later

At the drug store Lilly and Carley were looking for somethings for the motel like very once in a while they go there.

"well, we got most of it."

"it was allot Carley." Lilly said to Carley then Doug came in.

"hi girls, it has been a few months sence we saw each other." Doug said.

"yes, it has been a while." Carley said as Doug saw Lilly and Carley's pregnant stomachs.

"what happened to you girls? you look a little fat."

"Doug, that is very rude to say that; infront of girls." Carley said to Doug.

"yeah I know, but look at you and Lilly, what has happened to you two?" asked Doug.

"well, we are pregnant Doug; we're not that stupid to know!" yelled Lilly.

"Lilly, calm down now; stress is not good for the baby."

"sorry Carley."

"I know you are," Carley said "but Doug. Are you jealous because we are having kids and you don'ts have a wife and a kid of your own?"

"yeah, so Craley that baby is mine!"

"no it's not, Carley's baby belongs to Lee." Lilly growled at Doug with anger then made a tiger's mad face that made Doug ran away.

"well Lilly, you scared him tiger."

"yeah, I knew it would." said Lilly just then Carley felt something pressing up on her stomach she then rested her hand on it.

"Carley, is something wrong?" asked Lilly looking worried.

"nothing is wrong Lilly, I felt a kick for the first time." Carley said.

"you did?"

"yes, Lilly you can feel my baby kicking."

Then Lilly rested her hand on Carley's stomach to feel kicking.

"wow, that's the first time." said Lilly.

"I know it is."

End of chapter 5

**So what will happened next?**

**A. Will Brenda get better?**

**B. Will Brenda not make it through her deadly illness?**

**Or C. Something bad may happen?**

**2 of 3 will be answered.**


	6. Chapter 6

Lilly is now 6 months pregnant and Carley is now 5 months pregnant and it was 2 weeks after the baby shower.

"oh god, I hope Brenda gets better." Lilly said.

"yeah Lilly, I hope so too." Carley said as Katjaa came out of the RV smiling.

"Carley, Lilly, that was Andrew on the phone and Brenda is feeling better and she is at home now." Katjaa said.

"YES!" shouted the two girls they were happy that their friend is ok.

Few days later

Doug was in the St. John's dairy with Carley and Lilly they were just talking about things.

"wow Carley, you've been getting bigger." Doug said.

"yeah, Lilly is too Doug."

"yeah Carley, I heard that." Lilly said.

"oh, my baby's kicking wanna feel Doug?" asked Carley.

"sure." said Doug as he felt a kick in his face that made his nose bleed.

"OH YOU BAD KID!"

"DOUG! STOP THIS RIGHT NOW! YOU'RE UPSETTING CARLEY!" shouted Lilly trying to calm Doug down then Katjaa caught Doug for going after Carley.

"I had it Doug, you are going to stay away from pregnant Carley." said Katjaa as she put him in the pound Lilly and Carley stick their thounes out and made a rude nosie at Doug.

"girls." Doug growled as he swam away from the St. John's dairy.

"that tought him."

"yes Lilly, it sure did." said Carley.

At night

Lilly was sleeping when Carley came out of the bathroom at 11 pm and fell asleep with Lilly.

At 2am

At 2am in the morning Carley was sleeping then was awoke by a kick on her side.

"Lilly, can you.." then Carley saw that it wasn't Lilly who kicked Carley it was Lilly's baby who did that Carley sat up and rested her hand on Lilly's stomach and felt the baby kicking.

"hello in their, I'm your mommy's best friend; and I can't wait to see you." said Carley then she saw that Lilly has woken up.

"oh god Lilly, I'm so sorry for waking you up."

"no you didn't Carley, the baby was kicking that woke me up." said Lilly.

end of chapter 6

**So what will happen next**

**A. Will Doug tease Carley and Lilly again?**

**B. Carley may stop Doug from teasing her and Lilly?**

**Or C. Katjaa may slapped Doug.**

**2 of 3 will be answered.**


	7. Chapter 7

Lilly is now 7 months pregnant she was due very soon and Carley is now 6 months pregnant and her due date was only 3 more months away.

At the drug store Katjaa was busy paintting the walls while Carley and Lilly were hanging out in the store until Doug came in.

"hi ladies."

"Agh, Doug what are you doing here?" asked Carley.

"I just want to say 'hi' to you girls."

"well, I fought you were not allowed to be near me?" asked Carley

"girls, I just wanna say hi."

"oh, ok." said Lilly then Carley felt a leak that came out of her.

"Lilly, I think my water had a leak." Carley tolled Lilly.

"hahahaha, Carley is wetting herself that's what I think; hahaha." Doug laughed then Lilly came up to Doug and slapped across his face.

"that wasn't funny Doug." Lilly said as Katjaa came in when Lilly was done puting Doug outside for a time out.

"what's going on in here?"

"Katjaa, Carley thinks that her water broke." said Lilly, Katjaa then came to Carley looked on the floor it was only a little puddel she got a napkin and it was clear.

"Carley, you're not in labor; it was only a leak of her water. It happens to some women." said Katjaa.

"thank god, I was worried." Lilly sighed.

"so, I'm fine?" asked Carley.

"yes, you are fine."

few days later

Lilly was sleeping on her bed relaxing.

Then however Larry came in the room and sat with Lilly on the bed then Lilly woke up to see her dad lying beside her.

"dad, what are you doing?" asked Lilly as she was opening her eyes.

"I'm just checking on you." Larry said as he sat up as his daughter did the same thing.

"ok." then Lilly felt a kick in her stomach.

"dad."

"yes?" asked Larry.

"I felt a kick." Lilly said as Larry was feeling his grandchild kicking in 2 more months he was going to be a grandfather this was the best thing that has happened Doug was watching Lilly and her dad thinking about the baby he was jealous Doug was about to leave when Katjaa found him she was unhappy.

"Doug, what have I tolled you? you are not allowed to come near Lilly or Carley." Katjaa said as she droved to the river side and lefted him their and drove back to the motel.

Back in Lilly's room in the motel Larry saw something wet Lilly.

"Lilly, why are your bed is wet?" he asked.

"oh, sorry dad; you see it's just a leak of my water."

"a leak?"

"yeah, it happens to some women who are about to become a first time mother." Lilly tolled her dad.

"wow, you know everything like your mom did; when she was pregnant with you." Larry said.

"yeah, I miss my mom." Lilly said in a sad way.

"yeah, I know you miss your mom; I wish she was here to see your child," Larry said "but you still have a grandfather to keep her daughter and her child safe."

"that's ture dad."

At the St. John's dairy

Brenda was in the living room with Lilly showing her picture of her sons when they were babies.

"awww Brenda, Danny is so cute when he was a baby." Lilly said.

"yeah, that's Terry holding Andy."

Lilly then started laughing at the next picture.

"look at Danny's cutiest eyes."

"well Lilly, I gotta tell you, Danny has the cuties eyes; I've ever seen." Brenda said laughing with Lilly.

"so, I wonder what your baby's gonna look like?"

"I'm hopping it's a girl." Lilly said.

"well, girls are nice; I heard that if you have a son you're naming him after your father Larry." Brenda said.

"yeah, my dad said it was cute."

"yeah, if it is a girl; I'm sure she'll be strong like you." Brenda said as Lilly rested her hand on her stomach.

"what is it Lilly?"

"Brenda, my baby is kicking; wanna feel?" asked Lilly.

"sure said Brenda as she was feeling the baby kicking.

Few hours later

Clementine came back to the motel upset from school Duck was upset too.

"Lee, what is wrong with Clementine?" asked Carley, Lee saw the worried look on Carley's face.

"she is upset at her friend; druing the rio I wanna party dance, she yelled at someone."

"oh my god, is Clementine still doing it?"

"I don't think so." Lee said to Carley then Lilly came to the motel picked out a blue maccaw costume.

"nice costume Lilly." Carley said.

"so, I got this incase if Clementine gets stage fright or something else happens."

"well, Lilly I have to tell you this, Clementine is not doing this dance next week." Lee said sadly.

"oh, that's too bad." said Lilly then Katjaa came over to the group.

"what is going on?" asked Katjaa.

"Clementine is not doing a dance what her school is doing." Carley said.

"I see."

"well; someone has to take Clementine's place," Less said "are you doing it Carley?"

"I get, a little bit scared." Carley said.

"how about you Katjaa, up to it?"

"no, I'm not a very good singer, my voice is bad." Katjaa tolled Lee.

"I'll do it." Lilly stook up for Clementine's school.

"how would you do that Lilly? you're pregnant; no pregnant women can..." said Lee before he could say anything else Lilly showed her friends the costume that she picked up.

"Lee, I can do anything; I'm a leader." Lilly said to Lee.

"come on Lee, give Lilly a chance." carley tolled Lee.

1 week later

It was the dance at Clementine's school Lilly was on stage with Duck ready to do their next step of the dance.

"remember Duck, watch my pregnant stomach don't hit it." Lilly whispered.

"ok." Duck whispered back.

Then at the front of the stage Lilly in her blue maccaw costume with face paint blue maccaw face she was flying and singing her part.

"lya, lya, lya, la, lya, lya, lya, lyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... Lya, lya, lya, lyaa, lya, lyaaa, lya, lya, lya, lya, la, lya, la, lyaaa..."

When Lilly was done her line as Jewel, Larry smiled and shouted "LILLY YOU ROCK GIRL!" then Mark shouted to at Lilly "YAEH LILLY YOU GO GIRL!"

After Clementine's school dance they were all back at the moetl.

"wow Lilly, you did better like I did." Clementine said while she, Katjaa, and Carley were feeling Lilly's baby kicking.

"yes, good thing you didn't fall; or you could have damage the baby." Katjaa said.

"yeah Lilly, great job big girl." Carley said patting Lilly's back.

end of chapter 7

**So did Lilly did great at the rio I wanna party dance at Clementine's school? or what?**

**What will come up next?**

**A. Will Doug get even with Carley and Lilly?  
**

**B. Clementine will find out what is up with Doug?**

**Or C. Will Lee find out what is up with Doug about Carley and Lilly being pregnant?**

**2 of 3 will be answered**


	8. Chapter 8

Lilly is now 8 months pregnant and in one more month she'l give birth to her and Mark's first child and Carley is now 7 months pregnant and in 2 more months she and Lee will be parents.

Lilly and Carley were done getting the rooms ready for their new babies when they are born.

Mark and Lee were talking about what Danny and Andrew asked them if they would like to camp in the woods for 2 months but they are not sure because they have their pregnant wives to take care of and soon they'll be dads.

"Mark, I don't know if we can go." Lee frowned.

"yeah me either, what if my wife Lilly goes into labor; I need to be their for her when she gives birth."

"yeah, I wanted to be with Carley when she goes into labor."

"well Lee, we have to tell the girls." Mark said.

"yeah Mark, you're right." said Lee as he saw Lilly and Carley came back with their guns from fighting zombies.

"that was so much fun, I got a head shot on one of the zombies." Lilly said.

"yeah, we wiped out most of them." Carley tolled Lilly as then she saw Lee from the RV.

"Carley, Lilly; can you girls come in the RV for a minute?" asked Lee.

"sure." Lilly said.

"ok." said Carley as she and Lilly went in the RV with Mark and Lee.

"well, while you girls were gone Danny and Andrew came over; they asked me and Mark if we can go camping for 2 months with Brenda in the woods." Lee said.

"and we can't be with you girls when you are in labor."

"ok, I understand that Mark and Lee." Lilly said to the boys.

"ok, but who is going to be with me?" asked Carley.

"Lilly will."

"yeah Carley, who tolled you that Lee?" asked Lilly.

"Katjaa, me, Lee and her had a talk with her so she'll be here for 2 mmonths with Clementine, Duck, Larry, and Kenny; when you girls are in labor." Mark tolled the girls.

"I see." said Lilly.

"so, who is going to be with Lilly when she is in labor? besides myself." asked Carley.

"Larry said he will, and Katjaa will deilver the babies." Lee said.

"oh good, has she deilvered one before?" asked Lilly.

"I think she said; that she might have deilvered baby ainmals, but I think she deilvered one before."

"well, you guys go have fun in the next 2 months; me or Lilly will call you and see how are you boys doing."

"ok Carley, we'll do that too." Lee said to Carley as she kissed Lee.

end of chapter 8

**So what will happen next in the next chapter?**

**A. Will Lilly go into labor?**

**B. Will Lee and Mark come back from camping healthy?**

**Or C. Will something bad happen to Lilly's baby?**

**2 of 3 will be answered.**


	9. Chapter 9

Lilly is now 9 months pregnant and was soon ready to give birth anytime now and Carley is 8 months pregnant and very soon she'll give birth.

Lilly and Carley were shooting walkers they were soon all dead.

"wow, that was easy; they didn't reach the motel." Carley said.

"yeah, and we always win not matter what Carley; we always win."

Few hours later

Lilly and Carley were watching Clementine and Duck playing together while Kenny was out shooting walkers.

"wow, I hope Lee and Mark are ok." Carley said.

"yeah, I'm worried about them." Lilly said "but I wonder why is Doug always stocking us?"

"yeah, he just thinking that we are stupid; but we're not. I know sometimes he kick our butts sometimes."

"yeah, he is jealous about our friendship; he can be actting like that sometimes." Lilly tolled Carley about Doug.

"Lilly, I don't think it is just that; remember the past few months he was jealous about us being pregnant for some reson. I understand that sometimes he can be a real Idot sometimes when he hangs out with Mark, Kenny and Lee, but mostly alot when he is around me and you."

"yeah, I can remember all that just you talking about it." Lilly said.

"yeah I know Lilly. With Doug around us I know sometimes he can be a real Idot sometimes."

Then Larry came over.

"Lilly, I brought you something." he said.

"really dad, let me see." said Lilly as she opened the bag it was a blanket for the new baby it had Winnie The Pooh on it.

"aawww, dad that's is so cute."

"Carley, I brought you something too; while I got that for Lilly." Larry said as Carley opened the bag to see a blanket that had Eeyore on the blanket.

"awww, Larry; that is so cute." Carley said giving him a hug Lilly gave her dad a hug too just then Lilly felt a sharp kick then Lilly felt wet in her pants Lilly knew what it is her water had broke.

"dad." Lilly groaned as she and Carley broke free from Larry after hugging him.

"yes Lilly, what is going on?" asked Larry.

"dad, Carley; I think I'm going into labor. I think my water just broke." Lilly groaned in pain Clementine and Duck came to Lilly who was in labor.

"Carley, why is Lilly's pants and herself all wet?" asked Duck.

"Duck, Lilly's water broke; that means that her baby is coming." Carley said to Duck.

"what does that mean?"

"well Duck, when the baby is coming it's time; that means the baby is ready to be born." Carley said.

"Lilly, what's wrong?"

"Clementine, I'm going to have a baby...NOW!" Lilly shouted as the next contraction came.

"easy Lilly." her dad siad.

"it's ok Lilly, it's ok; we're here for you." Carley said to calm Lilly down.

"what should we do?" asked Duck, Carley look at Clementine and Duck.

"Duck, Clementine; go get Katjaa she is in the RV." Carley tolled the kids as they ran into the RV.

In the RV Katjaa was on the phone with Kenny that he would be back in a few minutes.

"oh Ken, that's great ok I'll see you in a few minutes. Bye, bye." Katjaa then haung up the phone to see Clementine and Duck standing infront of her.

"Duck, Clementine; what is going on?" asked Katjaa.

"mom, it's Lilly." Duck said.

"yeah, Lilly is in labor." Clementine said.

"ok, Kenny is home now so; Duck and Clementine tell Lilly, Larry, and Carley to come in the RV."

"Ok."

"got it." said Clementine as the two kids went to let Lilly, carley and Larry in the RV while Kenny takes care of Clementine and Duck.

In the RV with Lilly and her friends

Lilly was breathing while Carley and Larry were keeping her calm.

"stay with us Lilly, you did somethings that you fought that you can't do; this is the hardest thing you have been through."

"it's ok Lilly, it will be over soon." Carley said as she stroke her hair and was holding her hand Larry was holding her other hand and was pushing her hair back away from her face.

"ok Lilly, let's see what we have." Katjaa said as she looked under the sheets to see how far Lilly was.

"dad...I'm scared." Lilly said sobbing through her breathing.

"I know sweetheart." he said.

"Lilly is 5cm, we have to wait a bit."

Few hours later

Lilly was in labor for 5 hours and the baby was still not born yet it was taking long.

"ok Lilly, you're 10 cm." Katjaa said.

"what does that mean?" asked Larry.

"it means; it is time for Lilly to start pushing."

"ok god, I don't think I can do this." Lilly said as a contraction hit.

"Lilly, turst me you can do it; me and your dad knew you can." Carley encrouge Lilly.

"ok Lilly; on the count of 3 I need you to push as hard as you can." Katjaa tolled Lilly.

"come on sweetheart, you can do it."

"ok ready Lilly? 1, 2, 3, push." Katjaa tolled Lilly as she was pushing hard as she can then she left out a horrorfric scream.

"I can't push anymore." Lilly panted.

"yes you can Lilly." Larry said.

"yes Lilly, I'm here for you; Larry is here for you two."

"ok Lilly, I'll see what we have here." Katjaa said as she looked under the sheets.

"it's almost over Lilly, just a little more." Carley said keeping Lilly calm.

"ok Lilly, I see the head just a few more pushes." Katjaa said as Lilly started to push again.

"aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!" screamed Lilly in pain.

"you're alright Lilly." Larry said as he touched her stomach witch will no longer be swollen once the baby is born.

"DAD! DON'T YOU TOUCHE ME! OR I'LL KILL YOU!" shouted Lilly as she pushed again.

"Larry don't feel upset, Lilly is like that when she is in labor." Carley said.

"why is she like that? she never yells like that at me before."

"well Larry, Lilly is in allot more pain than you now; you need to help your daughter to give birth to her child. You did what you could, I did what I could to help too."

"well, I was in allot of pain few years ago." Larry tolled Carely.

"yeah, but right now Lilly is in more pain than you are."

"ok Lilly, just one more push and we should have the baby out." Katjaa said as Lilly gave one last push as she let out a loudest scream and the baby was born then all the slince was broken by a sound of a baby crying Lilly's baby's crying it was born.

"Contrats Lilly, it's a girl." Katjaa said as she looked at the baby girl who had some blood on it then showed the baby to Lilly, her dad and Carley.

Lilly was in tears Carley was a little Larry was has a tear in his eye his daughter did it he was so proud of her Katjaa cut the cord Larry tolled Kenny, Duck and Clementine to come in the RV and see Lilly's new born child Katjaa wrapped the baby girl in a dark green blanket and hand it to Lilly.

"wow, she is so like you Lilly." Larry said as he sat down again beside her.

"yeah Lilly, she is like her mom."

Kenny smiled and kissed Katjaa's face and smiled at her.

"awww, the baby is so cute." Clementine said as she started to cry Duck did too a little.

"so Lilly, what are you naming her?" asked Katjaa, Lilly smiled and looked at the baby girl that looked mostly Lilly.

"I'll name her Kate." Lilly said.

"I love that name Lilly, that was my mother's name." Larry said.

"yeah Lilly, I love that name much as Larry does." Carley said then Lilly left Duck and Clementine come closer to see Lilly's new daughter.

end of chapter 9

**So was the baby cute?**

**What will happen with pregnant Carley next?**

**A. Will Carley may go into labor at the drug store?**

**B. Who will be there for Carley?**

**Or C. What baby will Carley have (you can guess if you want it doesn't matter if it is a boy or a girl find out in the next chapter)**

**2 of 3 will be answered.**


	10. Chapter 10

Lilly's daughter is now 1 month old and Carley is now 9 months pregnant she was due very soon Lee and Mark came back from their camping trip early and Mark was glad that he had a daughter.

Everyone was asleep on June 1st it was 6 am in the morning and Lee was sleeping with Carley that night then Carley jolted up with a sharp pain in her stomach and her arm hit Lee as he turned on the lights to see Carley groaning in pain.

"Carely, what is wrong?" asked Lee as he saw his wife looking very pale.

"Lee, I think it's time." Carley groaned as Lee saw on their bed that her water broke.

"but Carley, I fought the baby is due in 5 more days?"

"I think our baby wants to see us now." Carley explain.

Outside as the sun was rising Lilly was watching for anything as Clementine came up to see Lilly.

"hey Lilly."

"hey Clementine, what is going on?" asked Lilly.

"I heard so exiecting news." Clementine said.

"what is it?" Lilly asked.

"Carley is having a baby in the RV, right now Katjaa and everyone else is in their too." Clementine said.

"wow, I better see this." Lilly said as she and Clementine went into the RV.

Few hours later

It was 11 am and Carley wasn't in so much pain like getting a bullet through your head Carley was doing fine everyone in the RV was watching as Carley was staying calm.

"ok Carley, one more push here it comes." Katjaa said as Lee was getting nervous.

"Lee, here it comes." Carley said as she was pushing until the baby was born Katjaa cut the cord, she cleaned it and wrapped it in a pink blanket.

"it's a girl!" Katjaa yelled as everyone was like aaaaaawwwww.

Carley smiled at her and Lee's new child then Carley began to cry Lee did a little bit as Katjaa put the baby girl in Carley's arms.

"she's ok." Lee said, Carley stared at him.

"she's prefcet." Carley said as she and Lee saw thier daughter had Carley's pale skin, brown hair with a little bit of black on it like Lee's, and she had Carley's eyes she looked mostly Carley.

"Lilly."

"yes Lee?" Lilly asked.

"come see Carley's baby." Lee said as Lilly came closer "You're Carley's best friend."

"awwwwww." Lilly said through her sobbs.

"what are you going to name her?" asked Lee.

"I was thinking about a name; and her name is, Cheyanne."

"I love that name Carley, it is so sweet." Lilly said.

the end

**Isn't the baby cute or what?**

**A. Will Lilly and Carley get pregnant again in the next story?**

**B. Will Kate and Cheyanne be good friends like Lilly and Carley are.**

**Or C. Will Doug gets his revenge on Carley?**

**2 of 3 will be asnwered in the next story tell me what title should my next pregnancy story with the walking dead.**


End file.
